


It Started With A Cigarette

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Uncharted Stories [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, But yea whatever, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuddles galore, Daddy Kink, Don't smoke, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Smoking, Implied Phone Sex, Lots of Cuddling, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Drake is Daddy- can we just, Smoker! Reader, Smoking, lots of foreplay, morning blowjobs, possible age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: Other people's love stories start with something sweet. Like, friends to lovers, or blind dates, sometimes a little unique. Enemies to lovers, polar opposite couples, etc. In your line of work, finding love is hard. Trusting no one, you expected to start that "love story" after you've retired as a treasure hunter, not through a goddamn cigarette.(UPDATED! Chap. 2 is now complete. Sorry!)
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader, Samuel Drake/You
Series: Uncharted Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. "Do you want it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this but never continue, but I stumbled upon a Sam Drake edit with Lana's song, you can be the boss, and I just- fjfjfgdfksjfdsj 
> 
> also i don't encourage smoking, but i'm not judging anyone. we all have our coping methods.
> 
> edit is on IG: @/caervleus
> 
> Edit:
> 
> I'm still trying to find the draft. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. <3

You knew the Drakes were trouble. After all, they had made quite the reputation for themselves in the world of treasure hunting. And you did, too. The Drakes knew you weren't one to mess with. After witnessing you take out almost a whole team with **heels** , they knew better than to piss you off. Can you believe that? Heels.

Although, you aren't admitting it easily, you had your eyes on Samuel Drake. A few months back, you and Sam were forced to work together after being separated from your teams, and let's just say you found him really hot when you saw him beating up a man to a pulp after he tried to knock you out. Is that fucked up? Is it disturbing?

You looked at Sam, then Nate, who headed to the men's bathroom, and you go back to checking out Sam. Your eyes land on his jawline and tattoo, and you immediately look away when he turns his head to you. You took a deep breath, trying to relax your tense muscles. It had been a few hours since you finished your last job, and your body was as heavy as five gold bars. The barista arrives, and he serves you your food. "You alright?" he asked. "Oh, yeah,." you say. "Leon, do you smoke?" You asked as you started eating. "No, sorry, F/N, I don't. I do have a lighter, though." Leon says. "Oh, so I can't smoke here?" You ask again. "It's none of my business, really. But I'd appreciate it. Thanks." You nodded and smiles. You stole glances at Sam (not knowing he did the same.), and the bartender notices.

"That's Sam Drake," he said. "I know, Leon. I've worked with him before," you say. "Well, you seem to like him. Aren't you gonna approach him?" Leon asked. "Nope," you grinned, putting emphasis on the P. Leon laughed. "I could make a drink and say it's from you," He says. "I appreciate it, Leon, but there's no need." you said. "If you say so," Leon shrugs. You continued to eat in peace, temporarily distracting you from your headache, and you were just about done. You reached for your pocket to grab a nicotine stick from your pack, but you groaned when you felt the empty pack. "Fucking hell," you hiss. "Something wrong?" Leon asked. "I've run out of cigarettes. It's been a few hours since I've last smoked," you mutter. Leon stays silent, and you groaned. The headache was probably from the fact that it had been almost 5 hours since you've last smoked, and you were a bit fidgety. In hopes to finding a stray cigarette, you feel your pockets, any pocket, your backpack, but there was nothing.

A shadow looms over you, and you looked up, it was Sam. He was offering you a smoke. You could only look at Leon, who gives you a wink before returning to work, and back at Sam, blinking.

_"Do you want it?"_

Sam asked. You nodded slowly, grabbing it from him. He sits down beside you. "You smoke?" Sam says, taking a deep breath from his cigarette and puffing it out. You nodded, putting the cigarette in between your middle and index, and you noticed the handwriting on the said nicotine stick, and you look at Sam, who was still minding his own business. "So, you guys on a job?" you asked, looking back at the cig. _Oh my fucking God, this man wrote his number on a goddamn cigarette!_ You thought. "Yeah, actually we just finished." Sam shrugged. "Oh, same," you said. "Well. Hope to see you again sometime. And put an ice pack on that." Sam says, pointing to your bruised jaw. "Um, yeah sure. Thanks again," You say, watching Sam walk away. 

_"No problem,"_

* * *

So much for "needing a smoke", you didn't even think of lighting the cigarette Sam gave you. You drove back to your motel as fast as you could, and you've been pacing here for half an hour if you should make contact with this number. What if it's a trap? Sam tracks your phone down and kills you and everyone else, or steal the treasure you found. 

**_"But what if it wasn't?"_ **

Says the little devil in your head. How come you can solve puzzles with deadly traps but not solve this little predicament with you and Sam? He said the job was done, right? So he should be minding his own treasure. And he's the one who approached you, right? You breathed the smoke in and huffing it out before putting it on the ashtray. You grab your phone and type in Sam's number. _This better work, Sam Drake. I will kick your ass._ You think before ringing him. It took awhile for him to answer, but he did.

_"Hi, who's this?"_

You swallowed the lump in your throat. _"Hello?"_ Sam spoke again. "Hi." You say softly, your voice meek. On the other side of the phone, you should've seen Sam's face brighten. _"Is this- Is this L/N?"_ Sam asked. "Yeap." You smile a little. _"Oh my God. You- You called,"_ Sam says, and your tummy flutters. "Um yeah. S-Should I- um, you know, just texted? I just, uh, wanted to make sure it's you," You said. _"No, no. It's okay. Yes, it's me. Samuel. You can call me Sammy, Sam, your lover, the list goes on,"_ Sam flirts, and you laughed. "Are you like that with every woman you meet?" You joke. _"Actually, no. Just you."_ Sam says. _"Wait, you're not married, are you?"_ Sam asks in worry. You let out a loud laugh, and Sam lets out a sigh.

"I'm not, don't worry." You assure. _"Listen, F/N. I'm really glad you called. I wanted to, uh... Get to know you more,"_ Sam says. _"And if it's alright with you, maybe I could take you out for breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? Even just a smoke?"_ Sam offers. You could feel excitement rush through you. "Of course." you say. _"Neat. I'll... Um, text you?"_ Sam suggests, and you nod before slapping your forehead. _**He's on the phone, dumbass.**_ Says the little devil in your mind.

"I'm looking forward to that."


	2. I Need You, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam meet up after a month, and with a little help of alcohol and nicotine, you find the courage to kiss him, and you were in for a ride. 
> 
> (NSFW!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconvenience! here's the updated chap! <3
> 
> And don't worry reader's in birth control, so no Drake babies yet!

**I Need You, Babe**

A month and a half after that cigarette exchange, you and Sam had agreed to meet up. You wanted him. Gods, you **craved** for him. You and Sam talked on the phone, a lot. And talking went to... Well, _dirty talking_. You didn't even know how it started, and you didn't care. He was both an angel and a sinner. The way he'd sweet talk you in the morning and play with you by night ad you wondering if they were two different people. Well, whatever he was doing, you loved every second of it.

Your partners barely ever made you cum through the phone, and yet Sam did it like he was a fucking expert in your pleasure. You'd endlessly yearn his voice, calling you his babygirl and making you cum for him. You got off the cab, standing in front of the same bar you last saw him, and you took a deep breath, preparing yourself for the possible torment. You also thought of the other situations this might end in, with you coming home with him, so you decided to not bring your car with you. You light a cigarette before you pushed the door open, and you see Leon, who smiles when he sees you.

"F/N, it's so nice to see you," he says, watching you sit. "You too, Leon." you chuckled. "So, how're you?" Leon asked. You breathed in your smoke and huff it to the side, shrugging. "Fine, I guess. Same old, same old," you say. "Have you seen Sam Drake?" You asked. Leon stopped whatever he was doing, and he grinned at you. "What, you little bastard?" you joke, and Leon lets out a hearty laugh. 

"Nothing. A few weeks ago you wouldn't even let me make the first move for you and now here you are, asking where he is," Leon said. "Yeah, well, we're supposed to meet up tonight." you say. "I'm sure it's just traffic. It's a Friday," Leon reassures. You took another impatient inhale in your smoke and huff it away from Leon. "Relax. You'll live longer," Leon says. "Oh, nevermind. You smoke," he joked, and you playfully roll your eyes at him. "Oh, that's funny," you retort. You hear the door open, and you turn your head. It was none other than your Sammy. He wore a white shirt and a denim jacket, and a cigarette tucked on his ear. Leon nudges you, and you hiss at him in response. "I'll be off somewhere, if you need me," Leon chuckles, walking away.

Sam sees you, and a smile forms on his lips, making his way to you. "Hi." You say, watching him sit down beside you. "Hi." Sam replies, staring at you. "You look amazing," you say. "Thanks. You look good yourself," Sam says. You put your cig on the ashtray and hand him the menu. "Want something? My treat," you said. "Oh, just order some appetizers. I already ate with Sully," Sam says, and you nodded. You also just ate, anyway. So a snack and a few drinks it is. 

_"Leon, a few bottles and beer, please. Add some fries!"_

-

You and Sam had clicked, no doubt. You weren't awkward with this first date, in fact, it's the first time in a long time you've ever felt in your first date. You brought up your adventures, and it continued from that. It had been exactly an hour and a half, and now Sam was telling you something about his adventure in India, how they got the Tusk of Ganesh. "And I was surprised, that Chloe was working with Nadine. Since she tried to kill me and Nate, but hey, we're good now-" You cut him off, putting a hand on top of his. "Sam, slow down," you say, before finishing your drink, liquid courage burning in your throat.

"Shit, was I talking too-" Sam was cut off by you leaning in and kissing his lips gently. You've finally done it. You pull away, looking at his lips, and then back at his eyes. "Relax. We have time. You have me for the whole week," you whisper. Sam was flustered and speechless. Did his heart just drop to his dick? Because it suddenly felt pulsating and it ached for you, and only you. You pull away, finishing the last bit of your last cigarette and putting it out on the ashtray. Sam licks his lips, tasting the remnants of beer. I'm sure the two of you had the same thoughts.

_"Take me home, Sammy,"_

You left your payment, not even bothering to grab the change as Sam led you out the bar, and to his pickup truck, and excitement radiated from the both of you. As soon as Sam got strapped in with his seatbelt, his hands find their way to your thigh. "Fuck. I've waited for this a long time," Sam mutters, starting the engine and driving home as fast as he could. "But you're wasted," Sam said. You look at him with a raised brow. "Are you suggesting I get drunk from beer? Seriously?” You said. "Yeah, babygirl," Sam says, looking at you and giving your thigh a squeeze. Obviously, he knew you weren't drunk. Otherwise, he wouldn't have brought you here. (And besides from lightweights, who gets drunk on beer? Shit’s like water.)

"You're messing with me," you said, laughing, and Sam joins in. "I'm totally messing with you," Sam reassures. "You could have me say the names of every god people have worshipped even when I'm drunk," you say. "You could say my name while I'm eating you out. Fuuuck," Sam groaned. "Even better Sammy- I could scream it." You purr, one of your hands dangerously dancing close to his cock. Sam sucks in a breath when he feels your pointer slowly drag along the bulge. You palmed him through his jeans, and despite the thick denim fabric, his cock was visible. 

Every minute was pure torture. Your bodies felt warm, buzzing with arousal. Sam finally makes that turn to the road to his apartment, and as soon as he pulls up in front of his apartment, he gives your thigh another squeeze. "We're here," he said, and you nodded. Sam gets out of the car, and and as soon as your seatbelt was off, he opens the door for you. You got out, and Sam closes the door behind him, locking the car and practically dragging you to his place. 

His lips were on yours as soon as the front door was closed, and his hands slip through your shirt and his hands held your waist, making goosebumps rise on your skin. You kick off both of your shoes, and Sam does too, managing to keep your lips connected. You let out a muffled moan as Sam kissed you passionately, moving you backwards til the back of your legs hit the couch, and Sam breaks off the kiss to push you down on the couch, and you look up at him, the kitchen light illuminating enough to make you see each other's faces. Sam leans down, kissing your neck. He could smell the lemon-scented shampoo mixed with cigarettes and alcohol. **Paradise**. **Heaven**.

"Sam," you pant out, grinding your knee on his jeans. He doesn't respond, only leaving a trail of marks and kisses in his wake. _"Sam,"_ you call again, this time much louder and sterner. "What?" Sam asked, pausing for a bit before he starts kneading your chest with his palm. The way your titties fitted just right on his palm, God. You'll be the death of him. 

_"Fuck my face,"_

You blurted out, and you were even surprised at how blatant you were. But you wanted it. "Alright, babygirl. You're so eager to taste Daddy's cock," Sam purred in your ear. Your aching cunt flutters at the pet name you used to call Sam in those calls. Sam pulls away, standing up in front of the couch, and you get on your fours, your face so close to his bulge. He tucks a stray hair behind your ear, and you start working- well, un-working, his jeans, letting it fall to the floor, and you pull down his briefs, and his dick lightly slaps your cheek. He grabs your hair, lightly pulling it upwards. "Suck," he orders. You open your mouth, letting his leaking tip touch your tongue, and you slowly move your head forward, taking him inch by inch. 

He starts moving your head at a decent pace, and you closed your eyes, losing yourself in the moment. Your hands were on his thighs, and he starts to snap his hips a bit harsher, earning him gagging noises from you. "Shit," Sam cussed. You looked up at him, tears stinging your eyes as Sam started fucking your mouth. "Oh, shit! Look at you, you're so fucking pretty," Sam whispered, watching your mascara run down with your tears. You bat your eyelashes at him as he continued to fill your throat. You tried to breathe through your nose, but you could only let out ragged, short breaths, and you were barely registering everything as Sam rammed his cock in your mouth. He buries himself deep in your throat, not pulling away, and you could only whimper, tapping on the side of his thigh. He pulls out his cock, glistening with saliva that connected the tip to your mouth. 

"Your mouth's the fucking best. Look at you, _my sweet **babygirl**_." Sam grunts, watching his dick touch your cheek, and you take it in your small hands. You could barely even make your fingertips touch, but you stroked him anyway. "I'd suck your dick everyday," you boldly state. Sam gives out a breathy laugh as you started to pick up your hand's speed. "Ahaha- fuck... You trying to drain me, babygirl?" Sam hisses, watching your tongue lick up and down on his slit before taking in just the tip in your mouth. You pull away with a pop, and your thumb runs over the sensitive skin. "Maybe," You said with a grin. "Bad news. **You can't** ," Sam smirks, before prodding his tip on your lips. "Open," he growled. You comply, and as soon as his cock was back in your mouth, your hand trails down, rubbing yourself through your leggings as Sam used your mouth. 

"Oh, fuck, babygirl. You feel so fucking good," Sam growled. "Be mine, and I'll fuck your face anytime you want," he pants. You whimper at the thought of him fucking your face in the future. It was filthy, but you and Sam loved it. "Daddy's gonna fill your precious throat, babygirl. I wanna see your mouth dripping with my cum," Sam whined, giving your throat a harsh thrust, and you could only gag and make these filthy noises that were foreign to you, but music to Sam.

You let out a hum, and you should've seen the look on Sam's face when he bulges his cock out on your cheek. "Oh, shit. You're so hot. Fucking hell, babygirl," Sam whimpered, his hips desperately bucking for release. “You want Daddy’s cum, sweetheart? Hmm?” Sam growled, pulling on your hair and getting sloppy with his thrusts. You let out a desperate hum, and Sam lets out a high-pitched cry, letting a hand run through his hair. “Fuck, your mouth feels so fucking good,” Sam muttered out in between pants. You could only look up at him as he fucked your face, and Sam sheathes himself deep in your throat, and with your name escaping his lips, he spills his cum in your throat. You let out a gagging noise, cum leaking out of the sides of your mouth as you swallowed his thick, hot, seed.

“Oh, shit, babygirl. Fuck!” Sam growled, his cock twitching. You let out a hum, tapping on his thigh, and he slips his cock out. You swallow and grin, and when Sam saw you put your tongue out, all sorts of filthy, impure, **_lustful_** thoughts ran through his mind.

“That’s my good girl,” Sam says before leaning down and kissing you. He pulls away just to step out of his jeans and then push you back down on the couch. “I need you Sammy,” you pant. “I know,” Sam said, taking off your leggings, and just to tease you, he did it In an agonizingly slow way.

_“ **Sam** ,” _

You hissed, and Sam laughed. “So bossy.” Sam says, taking off your leggings, and seeing you in F/C lace has his cock twitching. You sat up for a second, taking off your shirt, and as soon as it flew across the room, Sam’s lips land on the valley of your breasts, marking his way to your tits. “I love these. Do you fucking know how much these drive me crazy?” Sam growled, giving it a squeeze that earned a soft cry from you.

You arch your back, and Sam unclasps your bra, throwing it somewhere, before leaning down and taking one of your perky breasts in his mouth. You wrap an arm around him as he started sucking your nipples, and he pushes your panties to the side, prodding his middle finger on your slit. He pulls away, giving you a smug look. “You’re so wet,” Sam says, and your face heats up. However, that was quickly forgotten when Sam slips his middle and ring finger in your tight, soaking folds, a quite surprised wail leaving your lips. Sam bites on your bud before toying with it with his tongue while his fingers worked on your cunt.

“Fuck!” You pant out, feeling goosebumps rise on your skin. Sam looks up at your erotic expressions, making sure to savor them for… _Solo activities._ He pulls away with a soft pop, and he stops for a quick second just to sit up. You let out a gasp when his other hand grabs your throat. As soon as he tightens his grip on your throat, Sam’s fingers thrust in and out of you quickly. “My babygirl likes being choked, doesn’t she?” Sam chuckled. “Yes, Daddy,” you managed to rasp out, digging your nails on the couch.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” Sam growled, not giving you mercy with those skilled fingers of his. He lets you breathe for a brief second, leaning down and feeling his lips trace your jawline. Sam gives you a quick peck before pulling away and choking you again. His fingers start fucking you, making sure to remind you how tight you were, and you haven’t even taken his cock yet. You let out a loud whimper, sparks of pleasure running in your nerves. Wet sounds came from your cunt, and Sam **loves** it, because he knows you’re wet because of him.

“Oh, fuck, Sammy!” You managed to rasp out as you let your eyes roll back. “Just like that- please!” You whine. “You’re far better than what I’ve imagined in my dreams,” Sam cooed, pulling his fingers out and gently rubbing on your clit. “Nothing can ever top the real deal, right?” You managed to say out in between short gasps for breath. You feel relief when Sam lets go of your throat.

_“Damn right,”_

Sam says, before leaning down and kissing you whilst shoving his fingers back in your soaking, pussy. You moan against his lips, and Sam starts to thrust his fingers at a fast pace. Sam lets out a grunt when he feels your cunt uncontrollably clench on his fingers, and he pulls away from your lips. “I need to taste you,” Sam growled, making his way down to your pussy, his mind too clouded with you and all the things he’d do with and to you. (And he was also secretly thanking himself he bought this ridiculously long couch.)

As soon as his tongue made contact on your clit, you couldn’t bother to hold back these dirty noises coming from you. Sam made sure to lick every part of you, and your hips bucked against his tongue, wanting more friction. “Sammy, just like that, oh fuck!” You roll your eyes back.

Sam doesn’t respond, focusing his tongue on your cunt and nothing else, while his fingers kept fucking you. He lets out soft groans of satisfaction of finally being able to taste you, and he doesn’t hesitate one bit to let his spit drool on your cunt before delving back in his full-course meal. ( **Because you are a full-course meal**.)

You tug on his hair, pulling on it tight as you felt your release come in fast. “Sam- Samuel, fuck!” You whimpered, legs shaking. Sam looks up at you as he flicked his tongue on your clit, and he knew he wasn’t gonna get enough of you. Not when you keep making these amazing expressions and sounds. He knew you ruined him for anyone else, and that’s not so bad, because he didn’t want anyone else.

You let out a loud cry when you felt his fingers graze at just the right spot, and your back arches. Sam’s free hand finds yours, and you hold onto him as tight as you could. He pulls away briefly, letting his fingers do the work. You let out a scream when you felt his fingers graze at your right spots. “Look at me, baby. You wanna cum?” Sam asks, tugging on your hand. You look down at him with your mouth agape, and you desperately nod. “Please let me cum, Sammy. _Please-!”_ You feel your voice crack, but it didn’t matter. Sam leans down and toys with your clit with his tongue, his eyes not leaving yours. “Sammy, I’m so close!” You cry out.

Sam doesn’t stop, his whole forearm aching, but if it meant making you cum on his tongue, so be it. Your moans got louder and louder, and with one more swipe of Sam’s tongue, his name comes out from your lips, and you rock your hips against his face as you came on his tongue. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, you’re a squirter,” Sam growled, lapping up your juices, and your legs shook with the intensity of your orgasm.

“Anything else you wanna let me know?” Sam chuckled, pulling away and pulling his fingers out of your pulsating pussy. “I want your cock, Sammy. I want you to fuck me,” You whine. “I know, baby,” Sam says, kissing his way back up to your lips, and giving you a quick kiss on the lips. You wrap your legs around him, and you feel his cock poke at your cunt. He pulls away to take off his remaining clothes, throwing it with the rest of the forgotten ones, and your fingers trace his muscles and his scars.

He guides his cock to your cunt, rubbing the tip with your own slick, and he pushes in you easily, and you let out a mewl of satisfaction. “Oh, fuck!” Sam hissed, unable to keep his eyes open as he gives you time to adjust to him, but your hips say otherwise. God, you needed him like you never needed anyone.

_“Fuck me hard, Sammy. I want you to break me,”_

You whisper in his ear. Sam sucks in a breath, and he grabs your throat as he started pounding your pussy mercilessly. “This what my baby wanted? Hmm?” Sam growled, mercilessly fucking your tight pussy. “Yes!” You cry out, feeling so full of Sam’s cock. “Oh, baby, you’re sucking me in,” Sam groaned. “You feel so good, Daddy!” You cry out, biting your lip to try and lessen your moans. “No, babygirl. It’s just you,” Sam paused, giving you a harsh thrust.

_“ **And me**_ _—”_

Sam growled. “Let me hear those pretty moans, sweetheart,” he purred. “Sam! Your cock feels so good inside me,” you whimpered. Sam lets go of your throat, and the same hand grabs your hair, yanking it back, exposing your already-marked throat. He gives wet, messy kisses and harsh bites on the skin as he kept ramming his cock in you. You could feel him fill your cunt up everytime he thrusts in. He sits back up, holding your waist, and he starts fucking you, skin-slapping becoming more audible. You grab one of his hands and guide it to your mouth, putting his thumb in your mouth and letting it rest on your tongue.

Sam lets out a guttural moan when he sees your form, all spread open and so fucking beautiful beneath him. Your hand makes its way down, rubbing your clit, and you wail at the added pleasure. “Fuck, that’s hot. Oh, baby, you’re gonna drive me fucking mad,” Sam hissed, licking his lips. “Oh, fuck, Sam! I’ve waited for this for so fucking long,” you cried out, arching your back, and Sam’s hand drops down to your throat, which he immediately grabs.

“You're so needy for Daddy, aren't you, baby?" Sam asked, and you nodded. "Just for you, Daddy," you say. Sam lets go of your throat, cupping your cheek and leaning down to kiss you. It was a sweet, gentle contrast to his rough pounding at your cunt. He breaks off the kiss, resting his forehead on yours. "Jesus, your pussy feels so good," Sam hissed. "Oh, fucking Christ, Sammy!" You let out a scream, feeling him hit you in the right spot. "More, please. Don't stop," you panted. "God, you're so tight, it's _amazing_. Fuck, fuck!" Sam hissed, his cock twitching for release. He sits up, his thrusts stopping, and you let out a squeal when he holds the back of your thighs, pushing them up. "Sam, what the- _Oooh!"_ Your eyes rolled back when Sam thrusts in you. He was so fucking deep in you, stretching out your walls with delicious pain.

"Oh shit! Oh, fuck, that's hot. I can't get enough of you," Sam growled, hammering your precious cunt. Your legs visibly shake, and you whimpered, feeling the familiar sensation of your orgasm coming in. "Sam- I'm gonna cum- Fuck! Oh, baby, let me cum, please!" You cry out, rubbing your clit a little faster. "Go, baby. cum on my cock." Sam bit his lip. "Sam- Oh shit!" You quiver. You let out a scream, and you felt yourself cum undone beneath him, and the sight of you gushing on Sam's cock had him shuddering. "Oh, baby. Fuck! I'm gonna fill you up. Wanna see that pussy leaking," Sam growled, his thrusts getting sloppy as his orgasms were a few thrusts away. 

"Yes, Sammy, please!" you cry out, feeling oversensitive. Your hand drops to your sides as you got up on your elbows and watching Sam fuck you hard, making sure to bury his cock in you. "F/N- shit!" Sam lets out a loud moan, shoving his cock deep in your cunt, and you feel him shoot his load in you, filling your pussy up with his hot cum. Sam rides his orgasm out with a few more thrusts, before pulling out of you. You let a shaky exhale, and Sam couldn't tear his eyes off your pussy when he sees his cum dripping out. "Sam- my legs," you groan, and Sam blinks. "Right," he says, before setting your legs down. "You can lay on me, if you want. I don't mind," you say, and you laughed at Sam when you see his face brighten. He settles himself between your legs, and he lays on your chest. You know, if you smothered him with your breasts, Sam would probably die a happy man.

He looks up at you, adoring your post-orgasm afterglow, and you caress his hair, grabbing the throw pillow and putting it behind your head. "Why're you staring?" You asked, cupping his cheek and rubbing it with your thumb. "You're so pretty. I'm so lucky." Sam said. You smile at him. "This better not be a one-time thing, or else I'll kick your ass." Your smile disappears, and Sam laughs, before playfully biting on your nipple. "You think I'm gonna let you go? You're all I want, babygirl," Sam says, leaving a mark on your chest. You laugh. 

Then Sam gets up, earning a pout from you. "Can you walk?" He asked. "I mean, probably not. Why?" You asked, looking at him. "Doesn't matter." He says before scooping you up in his arms. "Up you go, baby," Sam laughs. "What the- Hey!" You cling onto him. "Let's go to bed," Sam says. You only sigh as Sam carried you to his room. "For the first time in forever, I'm glad I ran out of cigarettes that night," you say to Sam. Sam drops you on his bed, and you immediately move to the side to make space for him. "Well, that was my last cig. Glad I saved it." Sam smiles, joining you under the sheets and taking you in his arms. The two of you lean in for a sweet goodnight kiss, and you snuggle yourself in his arms. "Sleep tight, baby," Sam kisses the top of your head. "Shut up." You tease, pinching his nipple, and Sam laughs. 

_"Night night, Sammy,"_

**End~**


	3. Wakey-wakey, Drakkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. How's everyone? Stay safe in the protests and the virus!
> 
> (Also, please forgive me if I have crutch words and the repetitive use of the words throat and mouth. I honestly don't really want to put SaM's FuCkiNg YoUr EsOpHaGuS/tRaChEa or whatever. Heehee.)
> 
> Let's take a shot everytime you and Sam say "fuck" lmfao

It was 8am, and you had just woken up. You were laying on Sam's chest, and your arm was wrapped around his waist. You looked up at Sam, who was sleeping so soundly. You could hear his breathing, and he looked like an angel sleeping. You close your eyes again, in attempts to sleep, but it was futile. You started tracing random shapes on Sam's tummy. A mischievous plan pops in your head, and you grin before getting up. You stand in front of him, slowly taking off the sheets, and you lean down by his forming morning wood, and you take it in your hand, before letting your spit drool on it. You started to softly rub his tip, and you watch Sam stir in his sleep. Once it was all slicked up, you put your tongue on it, before slowly taking it in your mouth. His cock twitches, and you try to bob your head as gently as you could, but **fuck** , he was irresistible. 

Your eyes close as you let yourself gag and choke on his now hard dick, and your hands were holding his thighs. You suck on his tip, letting your tongue play with his slit. You look up at him, and he was still sleeping oh so soundly, letting out soft grunts when you hollowed your cheeks. You run your tongue down his veiny shaft, coating it with your drool, and you feel your hair get yanked, and you were greeted by Sam's gaze. "Naughty girl," Sam croaked out. He leans your head down, shoving his cock back in your mouth, and now that you knew he was awake, you ditched being gentle. You fucking loved his cock in your mouth, and Sam knew it. "Fuck- Early in the morning, babygirl?" Sam groaned. You only let out a hum, letting Sam to fuck your mouth. "Fuck, F/N," Sam hissed, letting out a shaky exhale as he gets up on his elbow to get a good look of you taking his cock in your mouth. 

You only comply to Sam's desires, letting him move your head to his liking. Your throat was nicely wrapped around Sam's throbbing cock, gagging on instinct. The room was filled with Sam's voice, moaning in pleasure. "Just like that, baby. Ohh, fuck," Sam's face contorts in pure bliss. You look up at him, before burying his cock deep in your mouth, not pulling away for him to feel how fucking good your throat felt. "Shit, F/N, holy fuck," Sam heaved. You pull away, breathless, as drool dripped everywhere. "You're making a fucking mess," Sam groaned, watching you smear his precum on your lips. You let out a soft chuckle. "I like it messy," you say with a wink. Sam groaned, letting his head fall back. "That's hot. That's real fucking hot, babygirl," Sam says, looking down at you again as you started to bob your head. 

Sam's cock twitches, and you take all of his length, the tip hitting the back of your throat as you looked up at him. He lets out a stretched groan, his eyes rolling back to his skull. _"Fuuck, oh my God, I love fucking your mouth,"_ Sam said, his grip on your hair tight, trying to feel more of you. You gagged, and Sam pulls your head away, and you wiped your lips with your thumb. You take his cock in your hand, slowly stroking him.

"Wait, wait," Sam says in between pants. You look at him in confusion, and Sam sits up. You crawl onto his lap, wrapping your arms and legs around him, and he pulls you close to him. "I wanna cum inside you," Sam whispered against your lips, before kissing you. You feel your wet pussy rub against him, and Sam holds onto your waist tight, grinding on you every once in awhile. You break off the kiss, panting, eyes clouded with lust. "Sammy, fuck me, please. I'm gonna lose my mind," You growled, kissing his jawline. Sam chuckles, raising your hips to guide his cock by your entrance, and you slid down on him with such ease. 

The two of you both let out a satisfied moan, both feeling the sweet forming addiction to each other. "Sam," you pant out as you started moving your hips, riding his cock. "You feel so good," Sam says, kissing your collarbone as he guided your hips, his hands on your tits as he squeezed them. "I know," you purred in his ear, and Sam feels goosebumps on his skin. "Cocky." Sam chuckled, before flipping you on your back, earning a squeak from you. "Sam-" his hand grabs your throat, and he starts ramming your cunt. You let out moans, occasional swears and whines of his name coming out from your mouth. Sam keeps his gaze on you, not looking away as he kept fucking you. "I-I'll let you on top in another time," Sam managed to rasp out. "You better," you growl, digging your nails unto his back. 

Sam lets go of your throat, pounding on your cunt early in the fucking morning. If your neighbours aren't pissed at you for your last night's festivities, they probably are now. The moans that came from you were loud as hell. "Fuck, Sam- Your cock feels so fucking good," you cried out in bliss, wrapping your legs around him. Sammy cups your cheek as he mercilessly railed your aching pussy, and he leans down to kiss you. A passionate kiss that told many words.

_**You're finally here.** _

_**Please stay.** _

You could only hum and moan against his lips, tugging on his soft hair as he was balls deep in your cunt. His skin slapped against yours everytime his hips snapped forward, and Sam loosens his grip on your throat. The two of you pull away, looking at each other as you were both immersed with each other's bodies. "God, I wanna fuck you everyday," Sam groaned. You let out a breathy laugh before feeling a moan escape your lips. "All bark but no bite," you tease. Sam lets out a chuckle, giving you a hard thrust and earning an uncontrollable wail from you. 

He sits up and pulls away, and you were suddenly tossed to your tummy, your ass all exposed for him. He settles behind you, and you feel him prodding the head of his cock by your slit, and you let out a cry against the pillow when you feel him push in your tight cunt. "Oh, babygirl, the things I'd do to you," Sam growled, holding you by the hips as he started railing you.

"Fuck- Sam!" You moaned, leaving your mouth agape. "Daddy's gonna take good care of you, babygirl. I assure you," Sam muttered, before giving your ass a tight squeeze. "Nggh- Saaamm," you whimpered, unable to think of anything else but your Sam. Your eyes dared to roll back with every pummel of his hips. You gripped on the sheets, feeling your body move forward as he pounded that pretty cunt of yours.

"Oh, god, Sam! Yes! Just like that!" You cried out, eyes shutting. Sam only complies, crying out as he continued to mercilessly ram his cock deep in you. "You're so eager to be fucked," Sam says, giving your ass a spank. "Fuck, Sam! O-Only for you," you cry out. God, Sam could cum at those sweet words. "Fuuuck, F/N." Sam hissed. "Sammy, I wanna cum, please," you whimper, getting on your elbows as your hand darts down to your cunt, rubbing your soaking clit.

"Please, Sammy!"

You cried out, feeling your legs shake at the pleasure. Sam groans, feeling shivers run down his back at how fucking good you felt everytime your pussy clench on him involuntarily. "Go on, babygirl. Cum on my cock," Sam moaned. Your fingers play with yourself as Sam kept pounding you, and with a few more thrusts, you let out a scream, gushing all over your fingers and his thick cock. Sam groaned, his chest heaving. The way you soaked him so much had him on edge.

"Fuck! Good girl. You're such a good girl for me," Sam moaned, watching your juices drip on your wobbling thighs. Your eyes rolled back, whimpers coming from you. Your pussy felt so sensitive, and your hips twitched. "Cum inside me, please, Sammy!" You plea. "I wanna feel your cum, please-" you cut yourself off with a wail.

"Shit, F/N, I'm gonna fill that pretty cunt up," Sam said, his cock twitching for release. Sam rails your cunt a few more times before shoving his cock deep inside you. With a loud wail, his load fills you up. You could feel his hot cum in you, threatening to spill. "Oh! Oh fuck!" Sam moans, spilling more, and you only cried out against his pillow. 

As soon as Sam pulls out, your body collapses to the bed. The two of you were panting, both speechless at how intense the sex was. As soon as Sam regains his breath, he sits beside you, leaning on the headboard. "You okay, baby?" Sam asked, brushing off the stray hairs that covered your beautiful post-orgasm face. "Fine," was your only reply. Sam chuckles, before taking you in his arms. 

"The bed's wet," Sam teases. "God, shut up, Sam," you say, wrapping your arms around him. Sam grabs something from the night table, and you hear the familiar clicks of a lighter. The smell of smoke enters your nose, and as soon as you feel Sam huff out smoke, you sat up, leaning on the headboard as well. "Really? Cigarettes after sex?" you raise an eyebrow. Sam gives you a weird look. "You're joking," Sam said. "I'm totally joking," you laughed, your hand waiting for the cigarette. Sam hands you the cigarette, and you smoke beside him. Sam stares at you with such adoration. "You're hot, did you know that?" Sam said. "You told me a million times already," you said. "I can't help it," Sam said, grabbing the smoke from you once you were done. "Can we eat breakfast after this?" You asked. "Why not?" Sam kisses your temple. You lean your head on his shoulder, your free hands both intertwined. 

Guess this was a new chapter to your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if it's sloppy or like, weirdly rushed, or badly written,,, if it makes any sense. I'm still very much struggling to find my writing style, and I have no motivation jfkfdskjfdskjsfdkj


End file.
